


Коцит

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Примечание: по арту (https://twitter.com/caritas666/status/589855538692759552/photo/1)Европейский блэк-джэк: дилер берёт вторую карту после того, как все игроки закончат набор. В случае, если у дилера блэк-джек, то игрокам возвращаются все дополнительные ставки (кроме «страховки») (вики)





	Коцит

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Тень Магистра  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Ройенталь/Оберштайн  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Жанр: слэш

***  
Послание Оскар хотел уничтожить, не читая. В чем смысл, если обратной дороги нет и все мосты сожжены? Он сам подписал то письмо на красивой гербовой бумаге.  
Забавно идти на мятеж под флагом своей же страны, но ведь... это не мятеж. Это попытка спасти Райнхарда. Враг бывает и внутренний, а не только внешний.  
Оскар медленно сжал и разжал руку, всматриваясь в работу сухожилий.  
Сообщение прервано, но...  
Не открывать послание — трусость. Открывать — глупость.  
Клапан Оскар аккуратно вскрыл канцелярским ножом. Острое лезвие могло бы легко разрезать и бумагу.  
Пробежав взглядом первые строки витиеватого приветствия, Оскар нахмурился.  
Райнхард смотрел на него через строки, хитро прищурившись. Совсем еще молодой командир с коротко стрижеными волосами, он иногда казался проказливым духом. Оскару порой было сложно не забыть , что за этой невинной мордашкой скрывается цельный человек, твердо знающий, чего хочет.  
Отшвырнув лист, Оскар вскочил из-за стола. В письме Райнхарда не было обращения к равному, там была та просьба, которая сильнее многих приказов. Оскар почти ощутил, как натянулся ошейник-удавка, показывая хозяйскую руку.  
В углу стола лежали охранные грамоты, и Оскар смахнул их на пол, чтобы бумаги веером разлетелись по всему кабинету.  
Как Райнхарду удалось заглянуть ему в душу столь глубоко?  
"Мы оба хотим войны, но Галактика была покорена для мира".  
Удача — верная спутница солдат, и если все зависит только от нее, не проще ли сыграть в карты, спася тысячу-другую жизней. Или адмирал Ройенталь перестал считать солдат за людей?  
Десять туров в блэк-джек — Райнхард будет дилером. Ройенталь обвинил Оберштайна — пусть они и попробуют разорвать Империю на части.  
Выиграет Оберштайн? Оскар пойдет под трибунал. Выиграет Оскар? Райнхард подарит ему половину страны. Если выиграет дилер, то время вернется вспять: один останется за правым плечом, а второй сохранит жизнь, честь и свободу.  
"Я потерял многих адмиралов, но не готов потерять еще и Миттермайера.  
P.S. Форма одежды гражданская".  
Оскар потер лицо, будто пощечина была не написана на бумаге, а отвешена Райнхардом лично.  
Насколько было лучше, когда Оскар запретил себе думать о том, что будет воевать против друга, но Райнхард прав. Ему придется, если он отвергнет предложение. А если захочет сразиться с Райнхардом лицом к лицу, то Миттермайера надо будет убить.

Оскар распахнул окно: ему перестало хватать воздуха. Если он выиграет, то убьет друга. Если проиграет, то в этот город войдут солдаты. Конечно, можно отдать тысячу приказов, но война на твоей улице от этого не перестанет быть войной.  
Разве для этого он присягал на верность Райнхарду, чтобы утопить в крови созданную им империю? Или...  
Ногти до боли впились в ладонь.  
Полагаться на случай — трусость или солдатская удача? Кто бы мог подумать, что Райнхард помнит вечер клятвы и сделает шаг навстречу сам, без подсказки. Оскар видел решимость императора в резких угловатых буквах, в размашистой подписи. Минутная слабость, тяжелая от медальона на груди. А ведь Оскару казалось, что они уже оба забыли ту грозу за окном и готовы сойтись в схватке. 

Карты гораздо более низкая игра, чем шахматы. Оскар бы не сказал, хорошо он играет или плохо, но блэк-джек любит удачливых игроков и никаких других. Можно попробовать угадать следующую карту, если не будет шафл-машинки, но она будет.  
Усмехнувшись невеселым мыслям, Оскар решил, что он удачливей Оберштайна, а сразиться с Райнхардом успеется всегда.

***  
На пятом круге Оскар потерял интерес к игре.  
Казино было абсолютно пустым: ни охраны, ни сотрудников, ни других игроков. Райнхард блестяще держался в образе немного уставшего от смены дилера, Оберштайн напряженно сидел напротив.  
Скользя взглядом по его лицу, Оскар в который раз подумал, как странно он тратил отведенное ему время. Они столько раз встречались за одним столом, а Оскар смотрел лишь на Райнхарда.  
Сейчас гражданская одежда сделала их еще более похожими, чем военная форма. Остались только лица.  
Райнхард выглядел усталым и рассеянным. Он медленно закладывал карты в машинку и так же медленно записывал результат. Его голос размерен, как у автомата. Непривычная пародия на бесстрастность.  
Оберштайн был сосредоточен и заинтересован в происходящем. Лицо, как всегда, практически неподвижно, но он внимательно следил за Оскаром, за его руками, за тем, как на сукно ложатся карты.  
Выигрыш, проигрыш, выигрыш. Каждый из них, вырвавшись вперед, снова проигрывал. Каждый надеялся на удачу, и ни один не пытался тянуть время.  
Шелест карт повторялся снова и снова. Райнхард — наблюдатель, статист, зритель. Оскар играл для него и совсем чуть-чуть для Оберштайна. Тот, кажется, был полностью погружен в игру, не думая, кто смотрит на него. Еле заметный запах азарта исходил именно с его стороны стола. Оскар понимающе улыбнулся — они похожи. Внутри, глубоко внутри, они похожи, и именно это отталкивает их друг от друга. Невозможно посмотреть на себя и не ужаснуться.

Девятый круг сыгран.  
Оскар стоит, по шею вмерзший в озеро своего предательства, а игроки снова вернулись к началу.  
Три очка у каждого из них. Десять кругов сошлись к одному, в котором решится судьба галактики. Много или мало?  
Оберштайн неподвижен. Дурачась, Оскар позволяет себе ласкать его взглядом. Азарт игры и азарт смерти так похожи на обычную человеческую страсть.  
Не выдержав взгляда, Оберштайн поправляет воротничок. Единственный жест слабости, который увидел сегодня Оскар. И это жест слабости не перед игрой, не перед риском, а перед обычной человеческой природой. Оберштайн тоже существо из плоти и крови. Если бы их не разделял стол, если бы Райнхард не стоял рядом, Оскар, пожалуй, смял бы своего противника, вызвав на другой, более приятный поединок, но остается только поглаживать пальцы, улыбаться и скользить взглядом от виска к шее.  
Жаль, что Оберштайн разучился краснеть.

Два валета — Оскар небрежно открывает карты для других игроков.  
Король и девятка — Оберштайн бесстрастен в своем проигрыше.  
Несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга, и Оскар снова улыбается, на этот раз чувствуя превосходство.  
— Спасибо за игру, — голос Райнхарда немного дрожит. Император кажется удивленным, сбрасывая на стол туза и валета. — У меня двадцать одно очко и четыре победы в серии. Ройенталь, вы остаетесь гросс-адмиралом и можете не писать прошение об отставке. Оберштайн, вы полетите на Хайнессен.  
Казино они покинули в молчании. Миттермайер, стоявший за дверью, поймал разрешающий взгляд Райнхарда и пошел провожать Оскара до гостиницы.  
Уходя, Оскар скорее почувствовал, чем услышал: "Вы спасли сегодня множество жизней".  
Ничья еще не проигрыш. 

***  
Оскар выжидал более полугода. Полгода попыток сделать вид, что все в порядке. Полгода виски перед сном, чтобы забыть. Полгода он, стиснув зубы смотрел, как Оберштайн укрощает город. Полгода, чтобы любоваться Райнхардом и видеть, как осунулось его лицо.  
Решение диктовал хмель, не иначе, но даже проснувшись утром, Оскар решил, что стоит испытать судьбу еще раз.  
Добиться аудиенции Оберштайна оказалось легко.

— Одну партию, Оберштайн. Один кон. Только удача, вы и я.  
— Зачем? Хотите все же прийти к власти? – обмен фразами как обмен ударами.  
— Я убрал себя с шахматной доски, Оберштайн. С Миттермайером мы больше не говорим про политику.  
Оскар скрестил руки на груди, отгораживаясь от всего мира. Ни к чему Оберштайну знать, что они просто стали встречаться реже, много реже. Разговор о пустяках не клеился, а любые попытки Миттермайера обсудить важные решения Оскар прерывал и иногда довольно грубо. Им просто нужно еще немного времени, чтобы научиться разговаривать по-другому.  
Осталось убрать Оберштайна подальше от трона. Не стоит нести грехи прошлого в новый век империи.  
— Рискнете, или вы думаете, что удача отвернется от вас вместе с расположением его величества? — выпад достиг цели.  
— Если выиграете вы, то я тут же подам в отставку, а что получу я в случае победы? — вопрос задан безразличным, скучающим тоном, и только они двое могли понять, сколько велико нанесенное оскорбление. Оскару нечего предложить, чтобы уравновесить ставку.  
— Желание, Оберштайн.

***  
Кажется, слово отражалось от стен, пока шуршала машинка, тасуя карты. Оно повисло в воздухе, пока карты летели по полированной глади стола. Если захотеть, то можно было в отражении угадать свою судьбу, но они смотрели только друг на друга.  
Оскару почудилось, что он помнит это противостояние, когда противником был Райнхард, или стоило вернуться еще раньше в себя, когда втроем сидели за одним столом, а Оберштайн сжимал кулаки, удерживая ярость?  
Ставки приняты, и нет возможности вернуть все, как было.  
Оберштайн медлит. Пальцы зависли над картами, разделяя прошлое и будущее. Значит, первый шаг достанется Оскару. Валет и девятка — не худшее из сочетаний. Противник медлил, не желая открываться в ответ. Просто смотрел в глаза.  
Впервые за долгое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, и в пресечении взглядов рождалось напряжение: тянущее, вязкое, лишающее воли. Оскар бы разорвал его прикосновением, если бы напротив был другой человек, но сейчас у него не было права на касание.  
Смерть не страшна. Оскар воин, а воин не должен бояться смерти.  
Сидеть друг напротив друга и не знать, что ждет через пару минут, — азарт, дающий высочайшее из наслаждений. Оскар бы сказал, что он наслаждался своим умиранием, если бы так отчаянно не хотел выиграть.  
Оберштайн не смотрел в карты. Он перевернул их рубашкой вниз и даже не опустил взгляд, чтобы убедиться: туз и король.

Оскар медленно расстегнул кобуру и достал бластер. Проехав по столу в сторону Оберштайна, тот оставил безобразную царапину.  
— Потом вложите его мне в руку. Расследования не будет. Если хотите, могу написать прощальную записку, — Оберштайн не ответил и не отвел взгляд. Оскар уже мигнул несколько раз, но Оберштайн смотрел не моргая. — Хотите, я могу просто сделать это сам?  
У Оскара перехватило дыхание.  
Он предложил игру, он назначил ставку, и он не мог взять свое слово обратно. У него, офицера Райнхарда, нет пути назад, но почему пересохло в горле и сложно унять дрожь в руках? Неужели у его смерти будет бесстрастное лицо и мертвый взгляд?  
Руки на стол ладонями вниз, выпрямить спину и закрыть глаза.  
Сначала будет тихий щелчок — Оберштайн снимет бластер с предохранителя, потом пауза, а потом... потом испачканный ковер и мучительная уборка.  
— Ваша смерть сейчас будет нецелесообразной, Ройенталь. Моя собака целыми днями заперта в доме. Дворецкий стар, чтобы хорошо с ней гулять, а у меня не хватает времени.  
— Что? — опрокинув стул, вскочил Оскар.  
— Четыре раза в неделю. Две утренние прогулки и две вечерние. О расписании я сообщу вам дополнительно. Можете быть свободны.

Выходя Оскар хлопнул дверью так, что посыпалась штукатурка. Он был готов расстаться с половиной галактики или умереть из-за прихоти леди удачи, но не выгуливать собаку!


End file.
